


It's Okay

by snowicat



Series: RyeonSeung Drabbles [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: That night, Seungyoun was not able to get a wink of sleep.





	It's Okay

Looking back, he's always been one of the silent people in the group. If he's in his past group, he might be one of the loudest but right now, he's still try to read the members. His new members. The one he's going to live with for 5 years or at least before he enters military.

"Seungwoo hyung." Turning to look at the main source of the voice, the voice he probably knows too much for his liking, he saw the man looking excited while pointing at the tablet on his hand.

"We have a part in the song where we'll be singing side by side, right? I have a suggestion to make."

An overly happy Cho Seungyoun would probably the death of X1's leader, Han Seungwoo... or maybe his idea will.

oooo

At times like this, Hangyul's probably thankful that killing is illegal. Not when two of the oldest in the group are staring at him, eyes and lips opened widely in utter disbelief, ears burning red.

"Did they really... kiss?" Minhee, who's as shocked as the others, decided to break the silence.

"Oh, hell. Hangyul. Run." Yohan says trying to catch his breath as he laughs hysterically on the floor.

Seungwoo knows his new kids can be such a pain in the ass but Hangyul is in another level of headache. Hangyul thought it's smart to push Seungwoo during his joint part with Seungyoun. It ended with the leader's body colliding with the other more than it should be; lips on the younger's.

Hangyul ran out of the room.

oooo

Seungwoo knows his fucked when they announced his name during the final episode. He wants his name be known, same as his brothers in Victon. He also knows he's royally fucked when a certain someone kept on catching his attention, told this to his members before he moves in with X1 and Hanse gave him that annoying smile.

"So hyung developed feelings, huh?"

oooo

Everything is a mess. A good mess. Seungwoo thought as he rests his back on the practice room's mirror. They just finished practicing for showcon. His members are either playing around or just lying on the room's floor talking. Speaking of talking, he peers to his right and saw Seungyoun and Wooseok joking around. He's been hyperaware of the all-rounder's existence ever since the talk with his Victon brothers. He sees everything he do, he laughs at everything he does and he knows when the man is bothered by something. His members won't even suspect a thing. Seungwoo is quite untouchable in X1, or so he thought.

Seungwoo felt tiny arms wrapping around his waist, chin buried on his arm. He turns to look at the owner and was face to face with a pouting Dongpyo.

"It wouldn't take a genius to know that those two are looking like lovebirds but you need to be me to know that my dad is hurting."

Seungwoo sighs. Ruffles the kid's hair and smiled.

"This family's happiness is my happiness."

oooo

Day one of the jacket shoot.

Everyone's looking like they're not stressed with the upcoming debut preparations. They had enough sleep the night before too, though the kids decided to hold a sleepover whereas everyone sleeps at the living room. He thought it was a bad idea since they'd be too noisy, but surprisingly, they knocked out after a few minutes of worrying about the shoot.

Seungwoo, together with the redebut line, monitored the unexperienced ones. Throwing suggestions here and there while trying to ease them. Seungyoun made everything easier since he's good with photography and he knows the good angles.

Now here they are, side by side again for the group photos. Seungwoo's not the type to panic over skinships, he loves it. But when Seungyoun suddenly came close, his eyes quickly darted to the younger's lips then back to his eyes, he can't help but to think about that accident. He swallowed an invisible lump as his face comes near before realizing that he's pointing at his side.

A camera.

They're being filmed.

Seungwoo slowly turned to the camera, smiling while he mentally gives himself the hardest facepalm.

Man, the guy in front of him is so beautiful.

oooo

"You like him, don't you."

It was when the other members are showering when Eunsang entered his room. He's not even surprised that someone enters his room at their own will. It's like there's an unwritten rule whereas he can't lock his own room.

Seungwoo stood frozen at first, before playing it cool.

"What do you mean? I like you all. No. I love you all."

"People might think i'm an airhead but i'm not as dumb as Seungyoun hyung. Suit yourself, hyung." He sticks his tongue out, grins then leaves.

Seungwoo was not able to sleep soundly that night.

oooo

Debut day.

He knows everyone did well aside from the minor mishaps. Wrong blockings and forgotten lyrics, everything went fine. He clowned himself in front of his family and thousands of fans for accidentally falling off the chair two times but all is well. He cried. He was able to fill a whole damn stadium. He sees a lot of banners for himself. People crying when he did. He's being loved.

But why is he hurting.

Everyone is deep in their sleep when he checks the Victon's group chat. He was busy the past few days to even read things. He scrolled all the way up and saw that his brothers are congratulating him. The group chat went literally nuts when the music video was released. They kept on sending the "Now kiss." meme, and even went to edit his and Seungyoun's face on it.

He continued scrolling through the chat, laughing while reading things like "Seungwoo hyung might've gay panicked the whole time they were practicing that."  
"We're getting RyeonSeung contents!"

RyeonSeung?

He scrolled all the way down and saw the members congratulating him. They said they watched the broadcast and felt sorry for not being able to go. Curse the company. He saw them giving him virtual pats and asking if he's okay together with a screencap of the U Got It performance.

He sighed.

They all watched the performances before going to bed and Dohyon started making dolphin noises upon seeing the Seungyoun and Wooseok's thing during UGI. Dongpyo started pinching his cheeks while Eunsang complimented him saying he owns UGI.

He heard Seungyoun shouting that he's so into it that that's the first thing that crossed his mind. Saw the chance and took it. Wooseok was just laughing, pretending to be annoyed since he was surprised too.

He laughed and teased them with the others.

oooo

First win.

He didn't thought they'd get their first win 5 days after debut. It was unreal. He's been shaking since their group name was announced. He was thankful that Hangyul was able to assist him. He kept on making Seungwoo laugh. Apparently, he saw Dohyon's predebut photo amongst the crowd and decided to clown him. Poor boy.

They were doing their encore when he crossed paths with Wooseok. They shared the same sentiments from the start. The redebut ones. The ones who has groups waiting for them to come back. They waited too long for this moment. They've been waiting, congratulating groups from the back before, now they're on the receiving end.

Seungwoo went to thank the fans while singing to their song. Asking if they've eaten. Telling them to be careful on their way back. He was about to go to the middle when he saw Wooseok and Seungyoun. It felt like watching a drama whereas they ignored the people around them so they can reunite.

He's supposed to be happy but now he's just in pain.

That night he thought about giving him up.

oooo

Seungyoun has been extra clingy. It's like every time he gets the chance he drags Seungwoo with him. If it was the past Seungwoo, he'd be happy but now that he's sure to giving up, he do things like always sticking to Seungwoo's side. Literally.

He wants to upload photos too but every time he takes a solo photo, Seungyoun's always trying to squeeze his way in the photo. His recent photo in the fancafe is with Seungyoun already, he doesn't want fans to ship them more. It'll only drive the younger to do more. He wants to but he doesn't want to drag his members towards his sad bubble every time he sees him with the group's visual.

"Seungyoun. Go bother someone else." He hears a whine right after. Turned and saw Seungyoun looking like a kicked puppy. "Seok went to his solo schedule."

Ah, there it is again. The pain.

Seungwoo swore he just wants to ask him why is he making him feel more when he's clearly infatuated with the younger but no. Seungwoo is the oldest so he needs to at least understand the member's needs and for now, Seungyoun needs a replacement for Wooseok.

He sighs for the nth time and flashes him the softest smile.

"Alright. Let's order food then watch something while waiting for Wooseok, okay?" Seungyoun gave him the most adorable nod as a response.

oooo

"Seungwoo hyung, i love you."

Seungwoo would be lying if he didn't feel anything when he heard the younger said it. The moment Seungyoun held his hand and smiled at him, his heart started beating hard. It didn't even help that the younger said those three words to him in a radio show that's broadcasted by a damn application all over the world.

He can't even look at the younger in the eyes. He panicked right in front of everyone and quickly sent Wooseok his own message without responding to the younger.

Seungwoo wasn't able to see the quick frown that painted Seungyoun's face when he didn't face him.

He learned about it after though. He didn't want to hope so he played it off as Seungyoun's acting. Or maybe he frowned because he asked Wooseok out that night? Seungyoun must be jealous.

oooo

"For someone who's smart, you're quite dumb." Hangyul said while they were waiting for Wooseok and Seungyoun to come back from buying beer.

It's one of those rare nights where they have nothing to do the next day.

"Hey, go easy on lover boy." Yohan just came back hugging a pillow from his shared room with Dongpyo. Seungwoo raises an eyebrow confused and scared of what Hangyul's about to say.

It's been weeks since they finished promotions and fanmeets. Wooseok is just about to get his eye surgery so they decided it's a good night to drink. They've asked their managers and they gave them the go signal after checking their schedules. They all need to loosen up, especially the hyung line who's been trying to assist the younger the whole time.

"It's not like we can do anything. It's their problem to fix. Also, it's personal." Yohan added as he settles himself on the couch.

"Seungwoo hyung looks at Seungyoun hyung with heart eyes before but now he's obviously pushing him away." The main dancer took out his phone and showed the screen to the three of them. It was a fan account about Seungwoo answering the question in a heartbeat. On who he wants to date. "You answer things like this but avoid him like a plague."

"Hangyul!"

Seungwoo was about to open his mouth when the front door clicks open revealing Wooseok and Seungyoun with bags of chips and drinks. Seungyoun's free arm around Wooseok's shoulder, the older making jokes.

Seungwoo turned to look at Yohan and Hangyul then shook his head.

Hangyul just sighed.

oooo

Five bottles of soju and a can of beer each, everyone's already knocked out. Well, except for Wooseok and Seungwoo who has the highest alcohol tolerance.

They were able to voice out their thoughts. The things that stresses them out, the things that they missed and other stuff.

At one point, Hangyul got too drunk, he called out Seungyoun and Wooseok. Asking them to kiss in front of them since their faces are too close just to get it over with. He earned a smack from Yohan and a laugh from the duo.

Seungwoo and Wooseok just finished cleaning the living room, now they're just thinking on how to bring the others back to their room.

Yohan has a blanket and pillow ready and is already comfortably sleeping on the couch, now it's just Hangyul and Seungyoun.

"Since we're on the first floor, let's just share rooms with them for tonight. Don't want to drag the roommate's ass up to their room." Wooseok chuckled while poking Hangyul's face with the television's remote. He earned a soft groan from the kid so he stopped.

"Sure. Take Seungyoun with you, i'll take Hangyul." Seungwoo said, and as he was getting ready to help Hangyul up, Wooseok stopped him.

"Take him with you. He's a clingy sleeper. I prefer Hangyul who's basically dead at the moment." He smiles as he shakes Hangyul before dragging his groggy ass to bed leaving a confused Seungwoo.

oooo

It's not like Seungwoo has a huge bed. It's a bed that can most probably fit him and someone small like Dongpyo, not Seungyoun.

He scratches the back of his head as he places Seungyoun on his bed; the man, almost taking up the whole space. He'd sleep on the floor but he has no extra mattresses nor blankets. Luckily, Seungyoun decided to roll on the other side giving him room.

Seungwoo turns the light off before slipping beside the sleeping Seungyoun. Lying on his side, head propped on his folded arm, he watches the man he's been pining for sleep soundly. Lips parted, bunny teeth poking out cutely, cheeks screaming for him to pinch, and his skin beautiful as ever.

The man beside him might not be the most beautiful person on earth but to Seungwoo, he is.

Scanning the younger's face, he releases a shaky sigh before pressing his lips softly on the corner of Seungyoun's lips.

It's no sexual harassment, right? They kissed before... accidentally that is. He chuckles to himself, feeling his ears heat up at that memory. Seungwoo then turned to look at Seungyoun one more time. Adoration for the younger mixed with pain dripping from his eyes.

"I'll give you up now. Not like you need to know."

And with that being said, Seungwoo turned to the other side, his back facing the younger.

That night, Seungyoun was not able to get a wink of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my drabble for the day. Sorry for the grammar, i've been thinking about this since last night.
> 
> RyeonSeung rise. 😭♥️
> 
> Let me know if i should write Seungyoun's pov.


End file.
